


A Guide to Surviving as a Mutant by Azazel, Spawn of the Pit*

by anotherbuskitten



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*not actually a mutant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Guide to Surviving as a Mutant by Azazel, Spawn of the Pit*

**I**

When he is barely two-hundred Azazel is unceremoniously dumped outside a monastery in Russia and told to survive. When he is a bit older he realises that he was probably supposed to kill the monks as opposed to live with them.

The monks are good to him though, so he stays, and when the Great War reaches them he keeps it away from his home.

But there are young men leaving the town and Azazel feels he can feel them all die. He half wishes he could fight for them but it is not in his nature to be brave and after so long at peace he can barely remember how to kill.

One day he leaves anyway because everything feels wrong and he does not want – has never wanted – to be human.

\

He meets Sebastian Shaw in Moscow because Shaw likes clubs and lights and money. He is killing a young prostitute in a back alley because she is pregnant and it hurts and there is nothing crueller than life.

Shaw takes one look at him and smiles and Azazel falls because he does not garner smiles often.

He thinks it may be his nature to fall anyway.

\

He regrets meeting Shaw only minutes after being invited into his home; there is a young boy there, sitting on a couch seat and swinging his feet. He is not so foreign that he does not recognise this.

\

Janos is funny and good company. Azazel likes him.

There are other mutants sometimes: a boy who lives underwater, an old woman with venomous blood, a woman with telepathy and an arrogant hunter with a gun for an arm are the most frequent.

Azazel doesn’t interact with them.

He isn’t sure why he stays. It isn’t like they can keep him here.

\

Shaw has a weird vendetta against a boy he met in the war who could control metal. He and Janos agree that it’s a bit creepy.

\

The blue woman is incredible. And surely Lensherr can’t be any worse than Shaw.

\

Mystique is the most wonderful human he has ever met. Except he is not supposed to call them ‘humans’ any more. Lensherr says that they are not human.

Azazel thinks that this would be the perfect time to speak up. He doesn’t.

\

Mystique is pregnant.

He regrets _everything._

[I should have stayed in Russia.] He says when she tells him. She slaps him, hard, and leaves.

He leaves the brotherhood. It had been a long time coming.

\

For the first time in almost a thousand years he goes back to hell. It is much the same as before.

Was this surviving?

He had gotten a mortal girl pregnant.

Would the child look like him? How long would they live? What would they be?

Would they survive?

**II**

When he returns to earth he cannot find the brotherhood. He finds Janos dying in Italy.

Janos says that he shouldn’t have left. [The child was a boy; blue and furred with a tail. Mystique cried when she saw him.]

His heart stops when Janos says _was._

[The baby teleported into a town,] Janos says, [and people saw him and hunted us down. Mystique left him somewhere so he’d be safe. She never said where.]

He wants to rage at the thought of abandonment but he has no right.

Janos dies and Azazel prays they will never meet again.

\

He goes home to Russia and watches the reports on mutants. Lensherr seems to be doing well.

\

The church in his old home has a figurine of him in the corner. The plaque says that he was a local guardian during the war.

His fur is wet when he leaves.

\

There are reports of a boy made of metal to the west of his home.

\

Piotr is a farmhand. Azazel tells him what he can remember of mutant science and warns him of Lensherr’s ability.

Piotr’s family invite him for dinner and ask him to tell stories of America and the big cities.

Azazel says; [if you ever wanted to visit the school I could take you.]

\

He finds nothing on blue furred demons. He hopes his son survived. He prays to G-d that he will not be held accountable for his father’s sins or heritage.

\

Xavier’s school is huge.

He waits in the lobby for someone to attack him.

\

Xavier is nicer than Shaw and Lensherr.

He knows nothing of any child but says that his home is welcome to all mutants.

Azazel says; [I’m not a mutant.] And teleports away.

\

He meets Emma Frost again in Bulgaria. They discuss the weather and a recent spy film. She says she’s watching over Kurt.

She says he’s happy and refuses to say where he is.

\

The x-men and the brotherhood fight. It is broadcast on four of his six channels.

Piotr phones and says he would like to meet Xavier.

\

The mansion is full of children. Piotr confesses that he has never seen so many in one place.

The boy with heat rings shoots at him and it bounces off of Piotr’s armoured skin and flies everywhere. He grabs a child without thinking and ‘ports them to safety.

Piotr says he would like to go back to Russia now.

\

There is a girl with burning skin being stoned when he gets home.

He rushes in and shields her and the townspeople shout that he has come to take her to hell. He brings her to the church instead. He smashes down the figurine and takes them both to his home.

He wants to kill the people out there. Lensherr always said it was a war.

\

He leaves the girl in America and his village in ashes. He visits Piotr before he leaves and tells him the mansion’s phone number in case he changes his mind.

**III**

When he returns to earth there is an x-man named Nightcrawler.

[I think you’re my son.] He tells the picture.

Another x-man is called Colossus. He goes to visit.

\

_[You look like an old friend of mine.] Piotr says when he meets Kurt._

_[I did not think there was anyone who looked like me.]_

_[He was red. But he had a tail and sharp teeth. He said he was looking for his son.]_

\

[I think you’re my son.] He says as Lensherr forces Piotr off a bridge.

[Yes.]

Kurt teleports to Lensherr and removes his helmet.

[I had a mother in the circus but never a father.] He says. He is holding a rosary.

Azazel says; [Would you like to try it?]

At the other side of the bridge he can see Mystique screaming.

[You do not deserve this!] No, but he will take it.


End file.
